


Coming Home

by LockeHegemon (orphan_account)



Series: Will [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LockeHegemon
Summary: Saturday dawns on our loving trio. Will finishes his essay and has a short heart to heart with Nathan before sexy times ensue!*On Hiatus*





	1. Saturday-Part One

           Will breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back and admired his handiwork. He’d decided to spend the morning finishing his essay, wanting to spend all of Sunday having fun with his boyfriends before they had to go back to work next week. Now here it was, his magnum opus of sorts. Five pages describing his thoughts and feelings from over a month ago, laid bare in stark black and white.

            Nathan and Charlie had been talking about moving into a home together for as long as the little brunette had known them. They both made good money, and even before Will had moved into the apartment as well, it had been too small. The trio spent quite a few weekends pouring over listings and dreaming together of the home they’d live in together one day.

            For the blue eyed young man, the whole idea of having a home with the two men he loved had seemed like a lovely sort of daydream. Something they’d be talking about for at least a few more years before they even seriously thought about it. Will wasn’t the kind of person who made big life changing decisions and actually went through with them. Hell, it was only after months of wheedling and long talks about boundaries that he’d even agreed to move in with them in the first place.

            Looking back on it objectively, Will could see that the jump from just talking about buying a home to actually doing it was very gradual. At the time however, it felt like an alarming jump forward in their relationship. The commitment to one another, the understanding that he’d be taking up residence in a permanent location, it was all too much to bear.

            The blue eyed young man had jumped directly to defensive the second Charlie and Nathan had showed him the house they’d be putting a bid on. Will couldn’t be a part of it, not really. He couldn’t help with the down payment or the mortgage, he couldn’t buy furniture or art to go into a home with the other two men. They’d been kidding themselves with this whole farce of a relationship.

            Harsh and biting words were exchanged. Will insisted that he was their little pet, their kept boy who had no real say in his own life, much less theirs. Then Nathan had said the words that had been the proverbial final nail in the coffin. ‘Grow up.’

            It had been more than he could bear. After all, the brunette had done a lot of growing up since he’d met Charlie and Nathan. He’d left his shitty apartment, stopped his adolescent fascination with smoking and booze, even started taking classes at a local community college. All for them. Couldn’t they see how hard he was trying? Did they even care how he felt, being forced into a huge life change he couldn’t help with or stop?

            In the end it hadn’t mattered. Before the three men had a chance to mess their relationship up further, or begin to try and fix it, Will had fled. He’d simply bid his boyfriends a chilly good morning one Wednesday and doubled back to their shared apartment instead of going to class. The blue eyed young man had always been ready to leave in the back of his mind. So when the going got tough, well he sure as hell got going. With his backpack and only a few trinkets that hadn’t been given to him, plus his emergency stash of cash, Will started walking and didn’t stop until someone would rent him a place that very day. No questions asked.

            The rest was history. In his mind, the curly haired young man had been doing them all a favor. If Nathan wanted him to grow up, then he absolutely would. And what was more adult then renting his own place and providing for himself again?

            Reading the whole tale through a second time, all typed out with his own inner commentary, was more than Will could stand. It was a good essay, good enough to convey his thoughts and feelings. Before he could go back through and nitpick the thing to death, the brunette hit ‘print’.

            His boyfriends were hanging out in the living room, folding laundry, when he finally came down the stairs with his finished work in hand.

            “Hey baby, all done slacking off?” Charlie winked as he caught the brunette around the shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug.

            “Haha. You should really quit your day job and think about being a full time comedian Papa.” Will responded dryly. “I’m all done,” he held up the pages for them both to see.

            “That’s great, cub. Do you want us to read it right now?” Nathan tossed the last folded towel into the basket, reaching out to take the essay from the smaller man’s hands.

            “Yeah…” he pushed up his glasses and shuffled his feet. “Can you do it while I work out? I feel like I haven’t run in years.”

            Nathan and Charlie looked at one another for a silent moment before nodding as one. “Sure thing. Just make sure you drink plenty of water and do a good warm up and cool down. Don’t want you pulling a muscle since it’s been ‘years’.” The dark eyed man did the finger quotes, smiling and leaning over to catch a quick kiss from his boy.

            “Okay,” Will hesitated to leave, giving his essay a final anxious look.

            “There’s nothing that you could have written in here that would change how we feel about you. Alright cub?” Charlie ruffled his curls with a smile of his own.

            “Alright. I’ll uh… be back in a bit.”

            He hurried out of the room, wanting to be away from his boyfriends as they read his essay. Will had been so relieved to just have it finished, one less thing to occupy his mind, only now did he really worry about the content. Pushing the thought away, it was out of his hands at this point, the blue eyed young man changed into his workout clothes and was soon starting up the treadmill.

            He’d gotten in something of a workout on Monday, but since then the brunette had been lazing around or sick most of the time. It felt really good to stretch out his legs, feel the burn of a good sprint in his lungs. Stretching his sweaty limbs afterwards was even better. Will pushed his sweaty curls out of his face as he walked back into the living room, Charlie and the laundry were gone, but Nathan was sitting on the couch with a pensive look on his face.

            “H-hey Daddy. What are you watching?” The bespectacled young man shifted on his feet, anxiety bubbling in his stomach once more.

            “Hm?” The taller man looked him up and down with a distracted grin. “Sorry sweet pea. What did you say?”

            “Oh, I just asked what you were watching.” Will was good to stay right here.

            “Nothing important. I was just thinking. Want me to join you for your shower,” Nathan’s grin turned devious. “Help scrub you down?”

            “Just the two of us?” Will adjusted his glasses with a shy smile of his own.

            “I don’t think Charlie will mind.” The muscular man stood, grabbing the slender young man by his waist and hoisting him, shrieking with laughter, over his broad shoulder. The smaller brunette giggled as he was carried all the way into the master bath.

            “So…” Will bit his lip as he was set on his feet and started to strip out of his sweaty clothes. “You guys finished reading my essay?”

            “Mhm,” Nathan nodded as he tossed his shirt into the clothes hamper.

            “Well,” the curly haired young man leaned in to turn on the water and let it heat up. “Uh… what did you think?”

            “It was definitely… illuminating.” The larger man hesitated to say, stepping under the water and drawing Will into the shower with him.

            “In a bad way?” He tilted his head back as strong fingers started to rub soap through his dark hair.

            “Look, I wasn’t exactly thrilled to hear that you felt so helpless with us that you thought running was your only option. And I definitely feel crappy about the way I handled our argument. But… how do you feel now that you wrote it all out?”

            Will sighed, letting the soap rinse out of his hair as he considered exactly how he was feeling. “I feel a lot better. And uh, I’ll do what I said. I mean, what I wrote down. If I feel like I’m stuck I won’t just disappear again.”

            “Good,” Nathan smirked as he pulled a bottle of lube out from the shelf with all of the soap. “Now kneel up on the bench pretty boy.”

            “Oh my god! You guys seriously put lube in every room of the house.” Will chuckled as he climbed up onto the recessed bench, putting his hands on the slick wall of the shower to hold steady.

            “Well yeah. And I’m not hearing any complaints from you.” The dark eyed man murmured as he spilled the slick, silicon based lubricant on his fingers.

            “I just ungh!” blue eyes slid shut as a thick finger circled his rim before dipping inside. “I just knew you didn’t want to only take a shower with me. What would Papa say?”

            “I’m sure he’ll just be happy to hear the details.” Nathan purred as he crooked his finger and Will’s leg curled up towards his butt with a shuddery moan.

            “Lemme… guh,” the smaller brunette’s hands slid up the wall as a second finger pressed inside, stretching him slowly. “I wanna see you. I don’t like this.” He managed to whine around the ripples of pleasure as the broad pads of Nathan’s fingers bumped against his prostate.

            “Aw, you’re missing me, huh cub? Alright,” with one last hard thump against the smaller brunette’s prostate, the dark eyed man hoisted him off of the bench and into the air. Will wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around Nathan’s hips with an eager sound. “There’s my pretty little boy.”

            The blue eyed young man purred as his cheeks were pulled apart and the lubed head of Daddy’s hard dick pressed against his newly stretched opening. Will bit his lips, whining softly as the larger man slowly dropped him down until he was full of throbbing erection. His toes flexed at the feeling of being so full but not moving yet.

            “Daddy please, please move.” The young man moaned once they’d sat still for too long. Nathan chuckled, tightening his grip on Will’s ass and fucking up into him with slow strokes. “There it is,” the curly haired brunette sighed blissfully, keeping his own grip on the other man tight.

            “Yeah baby? You like that? Lean up and give me some sugar precious.” The dark eyed man lifted him a little, and Will locked their lips together, moaning with passion. His shoulders met the wall and Nathan’s arms hooked under his knees.

            “Mmm fuck me hard Daddy,” the blue eyed young man groaned, licking his way into his lover’s mouth as the taller man started slamming him against the wall with a powerful snap of his hips.

            “You got it hot stuff.” Nathan growled, feet squeaking on the wet floor as he thrust forward again and again, punching soft noises out of Will’s throat with each hard hammer to his prostate.

            “Ah, ah Daddy. Ah! Good, so good.” He moaned, toes curling and uncurling with the rhythm of the hard fucking he was receiving. “T-touch me. Pl-lease touch me.” The slender brunette whimpered.

            “Hold on baby.” The muscular man lifted him away from the wall, sitting down on the bench that Will was becoming more enamored with by the second. The new angle allowed Will to set the pace, bouncing on Nathan’s dick with renewed vigor. Daddy licked the water from his shoulder, sucking a vivid hickey into the pale skin of his neck.

            “Unnn! Come on, touch me!” Will whined as his thighs began to burn from his earlier exercise coupled with the fast pace he was forcing the other’s dick inside of himself.

            “Watch it there, bossy pants.” Nathan slapped his thigh sternly, which was really doing it for Will right about now. He tightened down on the hard rod currently pounding away inside of him with a moan.

            “Sorry sir, just please. I’m so close.” The curly haired brunette rested his head on his boyfriend’s firm shoulder, whimpering with need. With a sympathetic noise, the dark eyed man finally spilled some more water resistant lube onto his hand and wrapped it around the smaller man’s straining length. “Ooh, thank you.”

            “That’s it sweet boy. Come on.” Nathan’s hand gripped him tight, stroking along with Will’s own desperate rocking on the man’s throbbing length. “Come with me.” The muscular brunette sunk his teeth into the smaller man’s shoulder and Will came with a shout, ass pulsing with the strength of his orgasm. The other man was fast behind, grunting softly as he shot his load into the blue eyed boy’s ass.

            “So good, Daddy. But,” he glanced up as the larger man helped him lay out, panting, on the shower bench. “I don’t think it helped us much in our goal of getting clean.” A sassy smile graced his face as Nathan laughed.

            “You’re right, cub. Let me give you that scrub down I promised.” The big brown eyed man winked as he squirted soap onto a shower puff.


	2. Saturday-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three lovers take a quick look at the "House Rules" and things seem to be going along just swimmingly. Will an outburst from Charlie throw a wrench in the boy's happily ever after, or is this just another step on their path to healing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm allivvee!! Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me even when you've had to go sooo long without an update. I can't tell you how much your comments have sustained me through these long months of writers block. You all are my life-blood!

Will snuffled awake, blinking in the early afternoon light, he hadn’t mean to take a nap after lunch, but his body was pretty well trained at this point. He sat up and stretched, kicking the blanket that someone had thoughtfully draped over him to the end of the couch. Tucking Timothy under his arm, the curly haired brunette went looking for his boyfriends.  


They were hanging out in the office, going over some personal paperwork. Instead of hanging out in the doorway, shuffling his feet as he’d done before, Will walked boldly up to Charlie and crawled into his lap. The blonde chuckled lightly as he pulled the blue-eyed boy more firmly into his arms.  


“Hey pretty boy. We thought you’d nap a little longer.” The green-eyed man spoke right into his curly hair.  


“Didn’t mean to fall asleep at all.” Will yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the desk and frowning. “What were you two doing up here?” The young man asked suspiciously.  


“Well,” the blonde cleared his throat nervously, tapping his fingers on the desk. “We just thought it might be a good idea to look at the house rules again. You know, things have changed a lot recently.”  


“Yeah,” the blue-eyed young man picked at his nails nervously. His relationship with their agreed upon rules had always been shaky at best. Will picked up the piece of paper, sucking on his lip as he looked at the familiar rules that they’d written out almost a full year ago, all three of their signatures at the bottom.  


1\. Call when you leave and get home.  


2\. Say good morning and good night.  


3\. Manners.  


4\. Daddy and Papa make the rules.  


5\. Nap when you have time.  


6\. Baby does not make the rules.  


7\. Tell the truth.  


8\. Use your Safeword.  


9\. Take the best care of yourself that you can.  


10\. Seriously Will, you don’t make the rules.  


They’d seriously debated the rules, going back and forth about what was important and what could be left out, so much so that Charlie had added a few reminders right in the text as a joke. It shouldn’t fill him with so much anticipation and dread to look at them. After all, these were just the most basic tenets of their relationship. The things he could fall back on to feel safe and cared for.  


Any other rules for play or even daily use, were flexible in some way or another. In the beginning, when they were just feeling one another out, Nathan and Charlie had come up with a very daunting list of rules and regulations. They’d been slowly whittled away as impractical or difficult to manage for Will.  


“So,” the blue-eyed young man looked up at Daddy, who had been silent so far. “What did you want to change?”  


Nathan offered up a half shrug. “Well we didn’t really have any changes in mind, cub. It’s just that we haven’t had a lot of reasons to pull the rules out and look at them, and it’s been a long time since we even talked about them. What do you think?” Brown eyes regarded him shrewdly as Charlie patted his thigh.  


“I don’t think we need to change them.” The curly haired young man traced his slender finger over the page, chewing his lip discontentedly.  


“Well what about this,” the blonde turned his chair a bit, reaching around Will to the keyboard. The document was already pulled up on his screen, because Will’s lovers were scrupulous about keeping records. Charlie erased the line about telling the truth, and started to type.  


7\. Always speak your mind.  


The smaller brunette pursed his lips in thought. Considering what they’d been through the last week, this new version of the rule seemed almost too on the nose. He decided that this phrasing was better. Telling the truth was all well and good, but he had a much harder time of getting important things off of his chest than just speaking a plain truth.  


“I like it better.” Will nodded finally, looking the document over one final time. “Are you going to take that other stuff out?” He flushed slightly, remembering the exasperated arguing that had led to rules 4, 6, and 10.  


“Nope! I think it adds character.” Charlie hit print and let Nathan read over the change, winking at the bespectacled young man as he huffed and rolled his eyes.  


“This is a good change.” The dark eyed man smiled, nodding to himself. “You’re sure there’s no other rule that needs updating baby boy? It’s really alright.”  


Will shook his head with a shy smile. “No those are perfect. Definitely don’t need any more rules.” He twisted small hands in the soft sweater and peeked at the other through the fringe of his bangs.  


“Alright then,” Nathan chuckled softly and grabbed a pen off of the desk, signing his name to the bottom of the altered document. Charlie was next, and Will was staring at his list of rules once more.  


“You changed it a little.” The blue-eyed young man murmured, there was a nice border around the edges of the paper and the top of the page read ‘Will’s Rules’, in a flowing font.  


“We’re going to put it up in the nursery. Since you have your own little space now, we thought it might be good to put them up where you could see them.” Charlie spoke up from over his shoulder as Will signed on the line as well. The curly haired boy nodded, a warm glow in his stomach at the thought of looking up during play time and seeing his special list of rules framed and put up on the wall. Papa pulled a plain black frame from his desk, carefully smoothing the signed list inside.  


“Alright sweet boy, come on. Let’s pick out the perfect place to hang it up.” Nathan pulled him up from Charlie’s lap, settling Will on his hip with a happy groan. They walked into his nursery, three sets of eyes scanning the walls to find the perfect place to hang his rules.  


“Over the toy chest I think, Daddy.” The smaller brunette said after a moment of thought.  


“Like this sweet pea?” Charlie held the frame up for his inspection.  


“More to the left,” Will scrunched his nose in appraisal. “Little more… there! That’s perfect.”  


“Okay,” the blonde grabbed a pen from his back pocket and made a quick little mark on the wall. “I’ll get a hammer and some nails later to hang it up.”  


“Thank you, Papa it looks great.” Will bit his lip, deliberating silently with himself. “So,” the bespectacled young man tugged at Nathan’s shirt, twisting the material in his fingers. “Did you guys already start on dinner?”  


“No,” the larger brunette grinned softly. “Why baby? Do you have a dinner idea you’d like us to consider?”  


Will grinned right back, nodding so fast his curls bounced. “I want to see a movie and get sushi.”  


“Hm.” Charlie stroked his chin thoughtfully. “What movie are you aiming for baby bear?”  


“…I don’t want to say.” The blue-eyed young man picked at his nails.  


“Well it sounds like you already know how we’re going to feel about the movie, cub.” Nathan said pointedly as he started back down the stairs to the living room. Will flexed his toes with a soft sigh.  


“But I really want to see it. It won’t be too bad.” He settled his head on the other’s shoulder, looking up through his lashes with a soft little pout. “I’ll even close my eyes during the really scary parts. Promise. I-I’ll even take my spanking before we go.”  


“Okay Will,” Nathan sighed as he sat down on the couch, shifting Will in his lap so that they were eye to eye. “Take a deep breath. Don’t work yourself up about this before we’ve had a chance to talk about it.”  


Charlie sat down next to them, rubbing his fingers in small circles over Will’s knee. “So, what movie are you thinking about?”  


“It’s…a horror movie,” blue eyes focused on his hands, fingers twisting together. “It just came out a few weeks ago, so it shouldn’t be too packed. Uh… The Visit?” He dared to peak up at them both in time to see Nathan and Charlie share a grimace.  


“Will have you seen the previews for that movie?” The blonde started to say slowly.  


“Yeah but…” the curly haired brunette pouted.  


“Okay,” Nathan interceded before Charlie and Will could really start arguing. “You go make us a reservation at Pink Wasabi, and let me and Charles have a minute.”  


The bespectacled young man whined as he was set on his feet, but nodded with a long-suffering sigh.  


“Watch that attitude or we’re not going anywhere tonight baby boy.” Nathan warned, pulling Will down by his arm to snag a quick kiss.  


“Yes, sir.” The blue-eyed young man muttered as he headed back up the stairs to grab his laptop.

“Reservation’s for six-thirty.” Will called down the stairs, not waiting for an answer before he went back into the nursery. He was trying his best to let the feeling of impotent rage die down inside of him, but it was just… Well it felt highly hypocritical of Nathan and Charlie to just send him out of the room like that. It was just a stupid movie after all, what harm could It really do?  


Maybe he was pushing things too fast. It seemed like the others really wanted things to go back to normal, and Will did too if he was being honest with himself. Or was it? Did the brunette really want to just jump right back into the relationship that had left him feeling so helpless before? This wasn’t just about his running away after all, it had a lot to do with the way that Charles and Nathan made him feel at the time. Like he didn’t have a say in his own life.  
Will pushed away from his desk, he’d just been staring blindly at the webpage for Pink Wasabi this whole time anyway. If he wanted to be taken more seriously by both of his boyfriends, then he had to make himself heard as soon as these feelings started to surface. The blue-eyed young man took a deep breath to steady himself and started down the stairs.  


“We’re not done talking William,” Nathan spoke up before he was half-way down the stairs. Will hesitated, hands starting to sweat. This wasn’t the way they did things, the three of them. If either of his Doms decided on a matter, then the younger man simply deferred to them or faced the consequences.  


“Well… I have something to say about that.” He could do this. They weren’t going to go back to how things were. Not the parts that had made him miserable at least. “F-first of all I need you not to look at me like that. Okay?”  


Charlie glanced at Nathan and the dark eyed man slowly nodded his head, schooling his face into something more neutral. The blonde followed suit, both of them staring at him expectantly.  


“Good. Uh… Thank you.” Will wrung his fingers together anxiously, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “I don’t like this,” he gestured between himself and his boyfriends. “This… when you…ugh.” The brunette pushed his hand through his curls, biting back the urge to curse. “When you try, and make every decision for me and… and you just assume that you know better than I do about what I want.” He shoved his glasses up his nose and licked his lips, waiting for their verdict.  


Nathan uncrossed his arms finally, breathing through his nose and nodding his head. “Okay Will. I see where you’re coming from.”  


Charlie snorted and shook his head. “Well I don’t.” Green eyes snapped from Will to Nathan and back. “After everything you’ve put us through, you honestly expect us to just trust your judgement again?”  


Blue eyes widened staring in total disbelief at the sheer derision in his lover’s voice. How could he think that after everything they’d been doing this week?  


“I-It doesn’t matter what you think.” Will said finally, eyebrows drawing together. His confusion was giving way to the same anger he’d felt upstairs, except this time he had something to aim it at. “You don’t… you can’t have total control here. I’m not going to let you do that.”  


“Oh yeah?” Charlie stood up and balled his hands into fists. Will wasn’t afraid, he was just getting steadily more pissed. “And who the hell are you to judge what’s best at a time like this?”  


“Charles,” Nathan’s voice was warning.  


“Because if you can’t even trust me to pick what kind of goddamn movie I want to see, then you’re going to smother me!” The blue-eyed man took a step forward, feeling adrenaline start to course through his body like he was about to start a schoolyard brawl.  


“William.” Nathan finally stood to join them, angling his larger body between Will and Charlie.  


“It doesn’t have anything to do with the fucking movie Will! I can’t trust you with anything. I can’t even trust that if I shut my eyes you’ll be there when I open them again!”  


“Alright, that’s enough.” Nathan snapped, putting a hard hand on the blonde’s arm and steering him to the stairs. “Go to the room Charles.”  


“You’re taking his side?” Green eyes looked so betrayed that the smaller man instinctually reached out to him.  


“I’m not taking any sides Charles David, now move.” When Charlie paused a second longer, the large brunette planted a big hand on the back of his neck and gave him a shake. “You do not want my help with this, young man, do you understand me?” His voice was a barely constrained whisper.  


“Ye-yes sir.” The blonde’s eyes were red rimmed with the beginnings of tears when he glanced back at Will, breaking free of the dark eyed man’s hold and trudging up the stairs sullenly. Nathan wasn’t looking at him, but the smaller brunette could see him wince when the bedroom door slammed shut.  


“This is my fault.” The curly haired brunette clenched and unclenched his hands rhythmically. He felt as close to tears as Charlie had looked.  


“Hey,” the older man leaned down and grabbed his shoulders. “Baby this isn’t your fault. You’ve been really, really trying and we both see that. Just give me some time to talk to him okay?”  


Will dropped down on the couch, taking a deep breath to quell his tears. “Okay.”


	3. Saturday- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan realizes that Charlie's outburst is just the symptom of a deeper problem they've all been ignoring for too long. And he knows just what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told from Nathan's point of view and there is no Will in this chapter. Just wanted to try things from a different perspective!

Nathan scrubbed his hand through his short hair as he started to follow Charlie up the stairs. This whole week had been two steps forward, three steps back between the three of them. Of course, he shouldn’t have expected things to go smoothly, life wasn’t supposed to be that simple.

Still, Charlie had seemed overjoyed to have Will home. He’d bent over backwards all week to be accommodating, from Nathan’s perspective his blonde lover had been almost overly conciliatory. The dark eyed man paused with his hand on the bedroom door. That thought had occurred to him a few times this week, was… was Charles forcing his feelings down?

The blonde was sitting on their bed, hands in his lap but shoulders pulled up high with barely constrained tension. Green eyes were raw and vulnerable for the split second after he looked up, but his face hardened fast. If Nathan didn’t do something soon, his boy was on the fast track to a serious melt down from his own repressed emotions.

The larger man strode up to the bed until he was looming over Charlie, crossing his arms the dark eyed man simply looked sternly down his nose, waiting for the blonde to crack first.

“Whatever you’re going to do just get it over with.” The green-eyed man sounded so hollow and uninterested that Nathan was almost tempted to do just that. Fortunately for Charlie, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the brunette knew a cry for help when it was screaming straight into his face.

“Charles look at me.” Green eyes stayed stubbornly glued to the floor, the smaller man’s mouth thinning into a stubborn line. Nathan palmed the other’s chin, snapping his head up and leaning down until their noses were almost touching. “When I give you an order, Charles David, I expect it to be followed. Do you understand?”

The blonde’s eyes widened as his head was jerked up, pupils dilating. He swallowed hard against Nathan’s hand, nodding as much as he could with the other holding him fast. Brown eyes stayed locked with green as the brunette reached up, twisting his fingers in Charles’ short hair and pulling his head back.

“Answer me properly, boy.”

“Yes sir,” the smaller man ground out the words between grit teeth.

“Good,” Nathan swept his thumb over the other’s plush bottom lip, holding him in the uncomfortable position until he could feel muscles in Charles’ jaw jumping with the strain. “Now, get up and strip.”

The muscular brunette released his lover, stepping back and waiting a beat to ensure that he would be obeyed before stepping into the master closet. Nathan hadn’t had a plan of action when he’d headed up the stairs, but now the man was starting to understand where things had gone so far off course. He padded back into the room just as Charlie was dropping his boxers into the laundry basket.

“Good boy,” the dark eyed man murmured as he lightly rubbed the leather band in his hand with the pad of his thumb. “Here, kneel.”

The blonde paused, a look crossing his face like he wasn’t sure if this was really happening or if Nathan was playing a particularly cruel joke on him. The older man stepped forward, maybe he was moving too fast. It wasn’t like Charlie had been pushing for this kind of attention lately. He was paralyzed between what he thought was best and the confusing signals his partner was sending.

Before he could overthink too much, Charles finally moved to kneel at his feet. The large man settled into a comfortable, familiar stance with his legs spread and his hands resting softly on his thighs. His head was held high in the position that Nathan had taught him all those years ago, the brunette had never wanted his lover or his submissive to avert their eyes.

“What is this Charles?” Nathan offered up the dark leather collar in his hand, the tag on it jingling in the quiet of the room.

“My collar, Sir.” The other’s voice was trembling slightly and the larger man had to steel himself against the desire to kneel down and comfort him.

“Do you accept this collar, boy?”

“Yes sir.”

He leaned down to gently buckle the heavy strip of leather around the other’s throat. “Why?”

Charles pressed against his leg as Nathan’s big fingers tested the fit of the collar. He wasn’t supposed to move unless instructed, but the brunette could tell he needed reassurance, he couldn’t scold the other for that.

“It is the symbol of your devotion and…” the green-eyed man sniffled quietly, soft tears starting to roll down his face. “And my submission.”

“Good boy, Charlie. That’s my boy.” Nathan rumbled deep in his chest. If Will had started gently crying during a moment like this, the brunette wouldn’t have hesitated to gather his little lover into his arms. Charles was different, however, he had different needs and the dark eyed man was starting to realize how badly those needs had been neglected lately. So, they stayed as they were for a moment, the blonde softly sniffling and the brunette cupping the back of his neck, holding him close to his leg.

When the green-eyed man’s tears had finally stopped, Nathan stepped back to look down at him. He seemed calmer now, relaxing fully into the kneeling position with slightly glassy eyes. The brunette cupped his chin again gently, tilting Charles’ head up and brushing their lips together.

“Second position, boy.”

Charlie widened his knees until they were at the edge of uncomfortable, folding his arms behind his back and grabbing each elbow with the opposite hand. He didn’t look up for confirmation, simply closing his eyes when Nathan carded his fingers through the other’s hair. The blonde was beautiful in his submission, looking almost carefree. They’d get there, Nathan would make sure of that.

“I need to leave for a moment, Charles. Can you hold this position?” The other hesitated a moment. “Speak freely.”

“Don’t be gone long… please.” He looked so earnest and vulnerable that Nathan leaned down to kiss him once more.

“I’ll be quick, be good for me.”


	4. Saturday Part-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of the scene between Nathan and Charlie. It's more focused on the D/s aspect of the relationship, and might be something that some of my readers don't enjoy. As always, please read with caution. 
> 
> Finally getting some more chapters of this story uploaded! Thank you as always to my amazing readers and anyone who comments!

Nathan closed the door to their bedroom, pausing for a moment to lean against the cool wood and breathe slowly. When had, things gotten so far out of his control? He couldn’t dwell on the how’s and why’s of it, however, they were counting on him to bring them all back together and he was going to do just that.

Will was curled up on the couch, reading quietly. Nathan checked in with him quickly, making sure that their youngest lover was doing alright and asking him to give them their space no matter what he might hear from the bedroom. The dark eyed man hurried to gather a few necessary supplies from the kitchen and was opening the bedroom door again in less than ten minutes.

“Charles David, are you going to obey me or do you need some incentive?” He demanded sharply as he arranged the items on the bedside table. The blonde hadn’t moved so far as he could tell, but his head had lolled onto his chest and he was so relaxed that he was barely holding the position.

“You took too long,” Charlie whined as he straightened back up.

Nathan’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline at the other’s insolent response. He strode the distance between them in three long steps, hooking two fingers in Charlie’s collar and yanking him up until the other was straining to keep his balance.

“What was that?” The larger man purred dangerously.

Green eyes narrowed calculatingly and the blonde licked his lips with nerves. “I said,” he spat in a tone clearly designed to rile Nathan up, “don’t keep me waiting.”

SMACK!

The brunette backhanded his lover soundly across the face, smirking softly as the other moaned and his dick jumped. Charlie loved to play rough, and Nathan hadn’t been able to really stretch his legs with this kind of punishment in… well it had been long enough that he couldn’t remember the last time they’d played like this. The green-eyed man was pressing against him once more, whimpering his contrition.

“That’s better. Now, back in position” He snapped his fingers and the blonde straightened up, holding his elbows tightly and spreading his knees wide. The brunette gently took Charlie’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head back. “I’m going to give you one, and only one, chance to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.”

He didn’t expect the blonde to take him up on his offer, honestly Nathan was hoping that the blonde would give him a reason to bounce the other off the walls a little bit. Green eyes searched his face, open and vulnerable in a way that was so familiar, and all too foreign at the same time. Finally, Charlie jerked his chin out of the loose hold the dark eyed man had on him.

“How about you fuck off _Nathan_ ,” the freckled man growled.

Nathan chuckled deep in his chest, low and menacing until the blonde was shivering in front of him. He stroked his hand through the other’s short hair. “Alright boy, have it your way,” the brunette dug his broad thumb into the pressure point behind his lover’s ear and the other man dropped to the ground with a yelp.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Charlie. I couldn’t understand you.” The dark-haired man said loudly enough to be heard over the other’s pained groaning. “Are you ready to apologize?”

Tears slid down the blonde’s beet red face as he dragged in breath and nodded quickly. “-orry. Sorry Sir, I’m sorry sir! I’m sorry!”

“You should be.” Nathan grunted as he pushed back up to stand over the other once more. He allowed Charlie a scant few seconds to catch his breath. “Up, third position, boy.”

Charles struggled to his knees with a whine, crossing his ankles and resting his hands on top of his head. The brunette could see the muscles in the younger man’s arms and thighs jumping, he was already starting to fatigue just from holding a few positions. Nathan paced around him slowly, considering what he should do.

He watched the muscles in Charlie’s back flex and relax a few times. The blonde wasn’t settling into the discomfort like he normally would. His mind was too focused on outside influences to be truly present. Nathan headed back into the closet, keeping one eye on the lightly trembling man in the bedroom as he dug around in the box they’d packed their play things in.

“S-sir?”

That was his cue to stop biding time in the closet. Nathan dropped his chosen toys on the end of the bed as he strode back over to the blonde, Charlie’s knuckles were white, obviously he’d been holding the position by the skin of his teeth.

“What is it boy? Are you in pain?”

“Ah,” green eyes looked vulnerable and confused. “No, sir.”

“Then what?” The brunette demanded. He had to hold out, it was so hard, but he knew if he could just hold steady things would…

“I can’t do it anymore. Please help me, sir.”

Finally, they could really begin. “Good boy Charlie.”

 

Nathan stood back for a moment, admiring the work he’d done on his blonde lover. Charles was panting heavily from behind the leather mask, it was a custom fit that started just under his nose and wrapped a little under his chin. It allowed him to still see those expressive green eyes, while giving the other the loss of control that he craved.

Charlie’s big chest heaved, arms stretched over his head and anchored to one of the bed posts with soft leather cuffs. His legs were unbound, obediently spread allowing the brunette access to his most tender skin. Nathan spread his tanned hands over the other’s thighs, pressing against the vivid handprints he’d left on the milk-white skin. The green-eyed man whimpered softly, clenching his hands around the cuffs.

“What is it boy?” The man asked rhetorically, bringing his hand up and letting it fall with a crisp SMACK right where the delicate skin of thigh and hip met. “I’ve got you right where I want you,” SMACK, he felt the sting of the second hard slap ring through his own hand. “Is that not enough?” SMACK

“Mmnngh!” Charlie groaned from behind the soft leather, tears starting to leak from the sides of his eyes.

“That’s what I thought,” Nathan murmured, leaning up on the bed and dragging his hands over the other’s chest until his breath started to calm. “I know you’ve been missing me. Hm?” He dragged his thumb over one rosy nipple, pinching and twisting it as the blonde bucked up on the bed.

Charles moaned, feet pedaling on the bed and hands jerking against the leather cuffs. The brunette brought his other hand up, twisting the other nipple as his lover jerked and fought against his hold. “Relax Charlie. I know it hurts.”

The blonde’s struggles grew more frantic and Nathan had to plant his knees on either side of the large man’s hips to keep a hold on him. Charlie didn’t ring the bell just near his fingers to indicate he needed the session to end, so Nathan held firm. “Charles David listen to me,” the dark eyed man raised his voice to be heard. “I am telling you to relax. Submit, Charles.”

Green eyes slid shut and the pale man finally went limp, relaxing into the pain as tears coursed down the sides of his face. The older man relented, rubbing his swollen, red nipples soothingly. “Good boy,” Nathan murmured, ghosting soft breath over the abused nubs. He licked them a few times, watching the play of relief and lingering pain over his partners expressive face.

The brunette kissed his way down his lover’s chest, pausing to pay special attention to the bright red handprints on either side of his hips. He looked up briefly into the other’s eyes, watching Charlie suck in a quick breath through his nose. Nathan smirked, easing himself onto the floor and bobbing his head down to swallow the other’s mostly ignored erection in one fluid motion.

Without the gag, the freckled man might have screamed loudly enough to alert Will just downstairs. As it was, Nathan could hear his labored breathing as he held on tight to the blonde’s hips, keeping him still as he kept up the wet suction. He paused only to tongue the precum from Charlie’s tip. When the smaller man’s thighs began to tremble uncontrollably around his head, brown eyes looked up once more.

“You have my permission to cum, boy.”

He ducked his head down once more, cupping the muscular blonde’s heavy balls and rolling them gently as allowed the swollen tip to touch the back of his throat once, twice, and on the third go Charlie came with a broken sound. Nathan didn’t stop swallowing until the other lay totally limp, whimpering with over stimulation, on the bed.

 

“What about you?” The green-eyed man croaked as the gag was gently unbuckled and lifted away from his face.

“This wasn’t about me, babe.” Nathan reasoned as he moved to unclip the cuffs from the bed.

“But…”

The brunette slapped his hand as Charlie reached for the button on his pants. “I haven’t put the brush away yet, young man. Don’t push it.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Nathan brushed the tears from his partners face with his thumbs, easing Charlie into laying against his chest at the head of the bed. He traced nonsense patterns on the other’s muscular back for a few long moments until the smaller man’s tears had fully dried and they had both come down from the scene. “How’s my boy doing?”

“Better now,” he turned his head on Nathan’s chest to look him in the eyes. “I want Will.”

The brunette considered for a moment, leaning over to get the cold wash cloth he’d left on the bedside table. He cleaned his precious Sub’s face gently, offering him a bottled water before responding. “Are you sure? You don’t want to take a nap, process this a little?”

Charles sipped his water thoughtfully before finally shaking his head. “No, I want to see him now.”


End file.
